


I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by Deliriousdoll



Series: Drarry inspired by songs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Kinda Songfic, M/M, One Shot, but not really, chapter 2 is a link to the song, the song is mentioned like once, there are some mentions to the war and the sectumsempra accident thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriousdoll/pseuds/Deliriousdoll
Summary: On the first Hogsmeade weekend of their eighth year, Harry decides to stay in Hogwarts. He is not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've decided to publish in like 2 years! So, I was listening to music and this happened. Drarry has basically ended me. I have a lot of ideas inspired by more songs, so if I manage to write something that I don't hate this will be part of a series.

After the end of the war, things had gone back to normal in the wizarding world. Hogwarts was rebuilt on a record time, and the school year started, as always, on the first of September. Professors and students alike wanted to have a normal year. House divisions were now more meaningless than ever, merely a way to organise dorms, classes, and Quidditch teams.

Most of the seventh years had returned to finish their studies. The war had been tough on them. They had lost friends; they had fought without knowing whether they would make it out alive. But instead of giving in, they pushed forward, and they were determined to make sure that they would not live to see the rise of another Dark Lord. That is partly why they had agreed on a common dorm for all of them, rather than going back to their own houses. They also wanted to be there for each other when the nightmares did not let them sleep, or when they needed somebody to talk to about the horrors that they had witnessed.

Harry had made it his mission in life to ensure that all the eighth years felt safe and welcome. On their very first night back at Hogwarts, he had asked Headmistress McGonagall to let him give the opening speech. He had highlighted how important it was to be united and to forgive those who had been dragged into the wrong side of the war. He had reminded everyone that it had been a Slytherin who had lied to Voldemort himself to save his life, and that said Slytherin’s son had risked it all to save him, too. He had also talked about all the wrong he had done himself. He had even told everyone how he had almost killed Draco Malfoy in the boys’ bathroom a couple of years back.

Even though everyone wanted to leave the past behind, the Slytherins had the hardest time doing so. Many of them did not believe that they deserved their classmates’ forgiveness. Draco had been by far the most affected by everything he had done. Had it not been for Harry’s words on the opening banquet, he would have packed his trunk and returned home before the first day of class had even started. After a couple of weeks, he had finally started to believe that he deserved a new chance.

September faded into October, and soon, the first Hogsmeade weekend was around the corner. Harry had decided to stay in the castle. As tempting as a warm butterbeer and a visit to Honeydukes sounded, he was not eager to repeat how he had defeated the Dark Lord for what felt like the thousandth time. On Saturday morning, he walked Ron and Hermione to the front doors, reassuring them that it was fine to leave without him. He smiled as he watched them walk away. Even though he loved hanging out with them, it was hard sometimes, when they retreated into their own little world. They needed the privacy and Harry needed the peace and quiet that a day apart would give them.

He walked aimlessly around the castle for a little while. His first plan had been going to Hagrid’s, but he reconsidered it the moment he saw two large silhouettes through the window. He’d better leave the social visit for when he would not interrupt anything, he thought. He headed towards McGonagall’s old office before he remembered that she now occupied the Headmaster’s office. Which meant that she was the Headmistress. Which meant that she was probably too busy for tea and biscuits, anyway. Walking around seemed like the thing to do.

After a couple of hours, Harry had already been everywhere he wanted. He now had two options. He could keep walking around, making small talk with the pictures that lined the halls, or he could go back to the common room and sit by the fire until lunch time. The latter sounded better. And warmer. He had not realised how cold he was until that moment. So, the common room it was.

He had just turned the corner into the eighth year area when he heard it. At first, he thought he had imagined it. It was not every day that you heard a muggle song blasting on Hogwarts. And not any song; a Whitney Houston song, for that matter. The closer he got to the door, the clearer it sounded. His brain ran through all the possibilities. He was sure that all the muggleborns on the eighth year had left. Scratch that, he was sure everyone else in the eighth year had left. It could be one of the ghosts, but, how would they know a muggle song? He shrugged and opened the door. He would find out who it was soon enough.

It was Draco Malfoy. Harry all but gaped at the scene unfolding in front of him. Draco Malfoy, dancing to a muggle song and wearing muggle clothes; an oversized hoodie and shorts that almost disappeared under it. A pair of fluffy wool socks were the cherry on top. His hair fell on his forehead, looking softer than usual. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling. He looked at peace. Harry knew he was staring. He knew, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Draco was different now. He was free to live life the way he wanted to, and it showed. He said hello to everyone, helped the first years to find their way around the castle, and even had started a club with Hermione to teach pure-blood wizards how to live in the muggle world, in case they wanted to get away from all that had happened in their own. And, yes, he would be lying if he said he didn’t find the new Draco attractive. All of a sudden, it dawned on him. The club. That was how he knew the song.

The song ended and started playing again. Draco had still not noticed the one-man audience that he had attracted, and Harry took advantage of it. He studied the carefree teen in front of him, so different from the terrified boy he had been only a few months back. His hips swayed to the rhythm, and he mouthed the words to the song. Sometimes he even hummed along or sang a small bit. It was endearing to watch.

As much as he was enjoying the show, however, he decided it would be better to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and watched as the other boy stopped moving and looked his way, startled. When he saw who it had been, he rolled his eyes.

“How long have you even been there?” He went on before Harry could even answer. “You know what, it doesn’t matter. Next time creep a little bit more noisily, if you don’t mind, Potter.”

Draco was flushed pink, looking away but still smiling a bit. Harry smirked and walked into the common room.

“Back to last name basis, are we? Well, you see, _Malfoy_ , I wasn’t creeping. I would suggest you find somewhere more private next time you don’t want to be seen.”

Draco let out a genuine laugh. “Of course you weren’t.” With a flick of his wand, he ended the music. He sat on the carpet by the fire and patted the stop next to him. “What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you would go to Hogsmeade.”

Harry sat down next to him. “What for? To be reminded of the war everywhere I go? No, thank you.”

Draco sighed. “Tell me about it. I mean, everyone in here is fine with me, thanks to you. But out there...” He trailed off. He didn’t need to say it for Harry to know what he meant.

“Well, enough about the war. What’s all this?” He pointed vaguely at Draco’s outfit. He was blushing again, playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“I wanted to try something different, you know? To let go and do what I wanted for once.” He looked up at the fire and smiled. Harry thought he looked beautiful. “Hermione has been helping me figure out who I am.”

It was Harry’s turn to smile now. “Imagine telling eleven-year-old Draco that a muggleborn would be one of your best friends.”

Draco shook his head, laughing. “Imagine telling eleven-year-old Harry that he’d be friends with Malfoy.” He punched Harry’s arm lightly when he made a noise of disgust. “Come on, I wasn’t that bad.”

Harry hit him back when he could stop laughing. “You were even worse than that. For the longest time, I thought the only emotion you felt was hate.” He smiled fondly at the other boy. “I’ve never been so happy about being wrong.”

After that, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. It was always that way when they were alone. They could spend hours together without exchanging more than a muttered good morning and a smile. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and their slow breathing. Harry had rested his head on Draco’s lap, and Draco was playing with his hair. That was also something they did since the day Draco had let slip that he’d always wanted to do it.

Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He had grown close to Draco, probably closer than he was with anyone else. They had shared their secrets and insecurities, they had discussed their hopes and dreams. They had talked about the future, and then they had decided that it was too scary to think so far ahead. They had comforted each other when they’d had nightmares, whispering quietly so as not to wake the other four boys in their room. They had stripped their souls bare for each other. Harry had just realised that, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love.

It should have been a shock to him. Right after the war, he came to the conclusion that he would never be able to love someone romantically. That had felt right for him. But at that moment, when he felt Draco’s hands on his hair; when he heard the other boy’s even breathing; when he opened his eyes and saw the content smile on his face, he craved for more.

The hand on his hair stilled and a pair of grey eyes found his. “Harry, you’re thinking so hard I can almost feel it. What is it?” His eyes shone with amusement and his smile had grown bigger. Harry was at a loss for words.

“I– Uh– Yes, sorry.” He felt stupid. “I mean, I got carried away.”

Draco rested his hand on the top of Harry’s head. “So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about or do I have to guess?”

Harry let out a shaky sigh. He should tell him. He could do it. Worst case scenario, he would be tactfully turned down and everything would stay the same. He tried to find his voice, but nothing came out. Why was it so hard?

Draco looked concerned now. Great, just what he wanted.“Harry, is everything okay?” Harry nodded, still unable to find his voice. “You know you can talk to me.” He nodded again, feeling even more stupid than he did two minutes before.

It would only take three words, that’s all. Three words and everything else would be much easier to say. His usual eloquence had abandoned him at the worst possible time. He stared into Draco’s eyes, hoping that he would understand what was going on in his head.

Draco was staring back at him, looking somewhere between confused and concerned. Harry wanted to wipe that look off his face. He wanted the soft smile back, the one he knew only he could put on Draco’s face. He wanted to get rid of the tense silence they had fallen into. All it would take were those three words he couldn’t bring himself to say. “Draco...” That wouldn’t do.

It was then that he saw it happen. Draco had put all the pieces together. The slight frown had gone away, and he was laughing like Harry had never seen him laugh before. “Oh my God, Harry, you’re ridiculous.” He wiped a small tear off the corner of his eye, trying to stifle his laughter. “Where’s all that Gryffindor courage when you need it?”

“Oh, shut up.” Well, at least he had found his voice. Draco started laughing again. This time, Harry laughed along.

It would be so easy to do it now, he thought. It felt like a weight had lifted off his chest. It felt like the right moment. He wasn’t ready for those three traitorous words, but there were many other ways to say it. He took in a deep breath and looked back at Draco. “I really want to kiss you now.”

Time might as well have stopped, waiting for their next move. Draco leaned in impossibly close, stopping only when Harry could feel his breath on his lips. “What are you waiting for, then?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He closed the space between them and their lips met.

Their first kiss was soft and unhurried. They wanted to make the most out of it, and they had all the time in the world to do so. It was not the best kiss Harry had had in his life, but it was the most rewarding. He could feel how much Draco had waited for it. He felt all the anticipation and the bliss from finally getting it. He also felt how nervous he was, the fear of rejection that was now unfounded. He felt all the things left unsaid by the both of them in the last couple of months– all the times they could have come clean about the feelings, all the kisses they could have shared. It was all there.

Sometime after they had started, they pulled back. They were both panting, and their cheeks were flushed pink. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was the best feeling in the world. When they both managed to stop the giggles, they kissed again. And then, again after that. And once more. They lost track of time. It was meaningless when you were kissing the one you loved. It was not until they started feeling hungry that they thought they had kissed enough for a while.

They walked to the Great Hall hand in hand. It was almost the end of lunchtime and, being a Hogsmeade weekend, it was practically empty by the time they got there. They ate, and laughed, and talked, and laughed some more. It was no different from what they did all the other days, but at the same time, everything had changed. They could see the fond look in each other’s eyes when they laughed; they could hear the special way their names sounded on each other’s voice; they could feel the electricity when their hands brushed against each other.

After lunch, they went back to the common room. They spent a good part of the afternoon snogging by the fire, on the spot where everything had started. When they considered it was enough, Draco turned the music on and somehow convinced Harry to dance. They sang along, and danced, and shared small kisses. They played around, and tickled each other, and laughed until they cried. Everything felt perfect. They barely noticed when the light changed outside the windows, not that it mattered, for all they cared.

The first eighth years to return were their friends, that is, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy. They had all ended up becoming friends after Draco and Hermione started their club. Harry and Draco lifted their gazes when they heard the door opening, but they did not move from the spot on the couch where they were laying, all tangled up and sharing a blanket. The other four exchanged knowing looks when they took in the scene in front of them. Their hairs were messy and their clothes wrinkled, and Draco hadn’t even bothered changing out of his hoodie and shorts. They sat up straighter when their friends surrounded them. They knew they had a whole lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to the song!

[Whitney Houston-I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA)

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda not beta read, so if you see some mistake, tell me and I'll fix it ASAP.


End file.
